The Reunion of The Pants
by Chloe Nash
Summary: This story open in four different places of the world where our girls have gone. each with a new life, love, and dream.But When they realize how much they need each other, and how much ten years difference can make,will they be able to forgive and forget?
1. The Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own The Pants, Although,I would love to.

* * *

Greece

Lena sat on a rooftop in Greece admiring the silence. She was looking at the moon and the stars above her and thought of The Pants. She pulled out her sketchbook and feebly tried to draw the stunning sky, but all she could do was insert lines and fades and marks of The Pants. She lay on the roof and seriously contemplated calling up Carmen. And then she slid down off the roof, tip-toeing past her beloved Kostos to the phone to make one highly expensive call to Puerto Rico.

London

Bridget was drunk. Not even close to being subtle or anything. The girl was completely wasted. But she looked up at the sky and suddenly sobered up. The moon and stars looked exactly the way they did when they first got The Pants. _I wonder how Tibby is?_ Bridget thought before joining her soccer team and heading back to the hotel. Bridget curled into bed looking out at the moon before falling asleep

New York

Tibby rolled over from under her sheets and looked at her watch on the nightstand. It was almost 8PM and she was already in bed? She huffed at herself and rolled out of Brian's embrace stepping over camera equipment among other things to find her baggy t-shirt, which had been discarded earlier. She slipped it on and walked onto the balcony of their New York apartment to see the moon shining brightly. With a long thought of The Pants, she thought of Bridget and hoped that she was doing well. She then ran into the apartment and grabbed her camera off the table and ran back out to take one stunning picture of the moon in all its glory in the New York sky.

Puerto Rico

It was almost 10 at night and Carmen stepped out of her temporary apartment to take a very expensive call from Lena in Greece. She looked out onto the beach before looking in on her soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

"Lena?" Carmen asked warily.

"Yeah. It's me." Lena reassured her calmly Before taking a deep breath and saying at the exact same time as Carmen "So can you see the moon?" they laughed a little and Carmen then took the first step towards reconciling their friendship

"Lena… would it…do you think maybe…" She paused to collect her thoughts before spouting her story in a rush " Okay well this guy that I'm with is really annoying and my mum won't take me back and I haven't seen my dad in ages, so do you think maybe I could close out my apartment and move in with you?" After this there was silence on the other end of the line. Carmen paused to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes as she awaited Lena's response.

"I guess it would be okay. I mean, Kostos and I have an extra room here where you can stay." At this, Carmen leapt in the air and nearly cried.


	2. The Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. i simply want the pants to make my butt look cute...

* * *

London 

Bridget gathered her luggage and hugged her fellow team members goodbye before heading through the terminal gates to catch her plane to New York. As she walked she thought of The Pants. She realized it was ten years since she had seen her friends and she wondered what had changed for them. After the fight, she packed her things and took off to England to join up with a soccer team. It had taken her ages to get used to them calling it football. She smiled to herself before settling in her plane seat. She looked out the window and thought of her family. Her father had died about a month before the fight, probably sparking Bridget's anger during the fight. And her brother had already left for college. There was nothing to go back to. No money, no family no nothing. Before she could realize it she felt warm salty tears slide down her face. She missed Tibby, Carmen and Lena. She missed Eric. She hardly noticed the weight of her seatmate pressing into the chair next to her, and sniffled, trying to recover herself before she started sobbing. She blinked back more tears and turned to the person beside her. Then her jaw dropped. There he was, the one who took her innocence, the one she loved, the one who she never wanted to see again, those deep eyes boring a hole into hers. It was Eric. Eric was here. His strong hands wiped her tears away, and she nuzzled her head into the strong palm of his hand.

"I've missed you" he said with a soft smile. "I've looked for you all over Europe, but every time I got there you had already left."

"I'm sorry… for everything… I…I mean it." Bridget said her resolve to be strong fading with every caress of his thumb on her cheek. His look told her not to worry about anything, and then she leaned into his chest and let him wrap his strong tanned arm around her as they flew onward to New York. The place she could try again. The place where Tibby could take care of her.

* * *

Greece

Lena coughed and pressed her hand to her stomach. She had been holding her breakfast down all morning and didn't want it to start coming up now. She was worried, very worried. There had been rumor of a massive storm in Puerto Rico, and she hadn't gotten a call from Carmen yet, and she had been waiting at the airport all day. _C'mon Carma, I know you can get here soon!_ She thought to herself. She looked around and soon saw a curvy woman with dark skin and sleek black curls falling on her shoulders. She was wearing a long flowing purple skirt that fluttered as she walked, with strappy black sandals, and a purple tank top with a large butterfly on the front of it. She turned to Lena and smiled a slow smile, her white teeth showing between to pink colored lips. Lena dropped her bag and ran towards her, with strong tanned legs coming from under a pair of shorts and long arms swinging as they came out of the sleeves of her pale blue tank top. They met each other halfway and embraced. The hug seemed to last forever, and then the tears started to flow. Carmen pulled away from Lena and coughed heavily into her arm. Lena looked on in confusion and sadness as her dear friend Carmen had a coughing fit.

"Nothing to worry about Len Len, I'm just a little sick… Don't worry I'll be fine." Lena let her worried frown drop from her face at the sound of her old nickname. She grabbed some of Carmen's bags, and led her out of the airport. As they walked, they both calmed each other with smiles and catching up.

"So Carmen, Are you going to be my Maid of Honor?"

"What? You're getting married?" Carmen cried "Tell me everything that's been going on with you."

"Well, I've been planning my wedding with Kostos, and I've graduated and then some from a few art schools. I have a few pieces on exhibit in some private art collections. I own the home my grandmother owned, and I'm wondering if I'm expecting! There's so much I've wanted to talk to you about. Like that silly fight I mean really what" she stopped speaking suddenly "Carmen what's wrong? Are you okay? Carmen?" She rushed around to the nearest store and sent out for an ambulance. Then she rushed back to Carmen's pale, unconscious side, on the busy Grecian street.

* * *

New York

Tibby hadn't expected that call. It was the kind of call that made you wonder whether or not you made it up. She answered it because it was a private number. Had she known who was on the other end she might have slammed the phone down. _You fool! Bridget's betrayed you once! I mean, she attached herself to Brian because he felt for her. Only because he felt sorry because of her dad and Eric, and everything else that happened to her. Don't you see? She'll come back and they'll end up in bed together like it happened ten years ago. Even thought she had Eric. I don't even know why you said you'd let her stay!_ Tibby furiously yelled at herself. Brian looked around confused because it wasn't even 9:30 and Tibby was already mad at herself for something. As she slammed a pot into the sink, he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She twisted her head back a little to see him and he kissed her neck.

"Brian…"Tibby cautiously spoke

"mmm…?" Brian mumbled back..., intent upon getting her to relax.

"Would you be okay with it if I invited Bridget and Eric to stay with us for a while? I mean she has nowhere to stay and they're in New York and I kind of miss her." Tibby mumbled this all out in a rush, instantly ashamed that she felt she needed permission to invite people to stay.

"Tibs…" Brian started out with "I'm still sorry about that. But we're going to be married almost a year now. I think it's time that you and Bridget forgave each other. Just as you've forgiven me." At this, Tibby smiled and kissed her husband on the nose before pulling him back into their cramped, messy, perfect bedroom.

* * *

Okay... I know this is a little weird now... just tell me what you really like and i'll add more... i'll get a bit more Kostos/Lena, Bridget/Eric, Brian/Tibby, And Carmen/Unknown person (reserved for next chapter) soon. Now that the girls are only in two places it'll be easier to write about them alone. So I'll probably just label each section with their names instead of locations...please review and let me know what you think... this is my first so be honest! 


	3. You'll Always Be Safe With Me

A.N.- I hope you enjoy it… I tried to make it longer this time. The Italics are flashbacks, and next up is a little more Tibby. It's going to be short though because I can only write so much before I have to leave the computer room…please Read and Review

* * *

Carmen

Carmen's eyes fluttered open. She'd felt as if she'd been hit by a Mack truck. As her eyes and senses tuned in to her surroundings she saw the sun shining through a closed window with a beautiful view of Greece. It added warmth to the pasty color of the hospital walls. She tried to sit up a little to see better out of the window, but wasn't able to muster the strength. Then she heard the yelling. It was Greek and English and her head was spinning from attempting to listen to the conversation. _If my head hurts like this just listening I wonder if it's really going to hit the fan once I start speaking!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her name being spoken in their yelling. Quickly their voices were quieted though. Carmen shrugged it off and assumed they went for something to drink.

She reached her and towards the call button so she could get something to drink and pushed it down. Within moments, a tall raven-haired doctor stalked into the room, reading a clipboard. He looked at her and smiled, dazzling white teeth complimenting olive green eyes. He simply stated her name, almost in question form and the rich bass voice echoed through her ears leaving her almost unable to conjure up a thought. She tried to muster up some of her spirit and keep her dignity intact. Even if she was wearing nothing more than a paper gown. Her rich brown eyes connected with his and she threw out the only phrase she could connect with.

"You're not Greek!" she stated bluntly. Realizing how stupid she sounded after she did say it. When she felt her face flushing crimson, she heard the good doctor give a rumbling laugh that sent her stomach into flip flops, but soothed her soul.

"Well hello to you too sleeping beauty! My name is Dr. Nicholas Tzeranis. And yes, as you well noticed I do not look entirely Greek. Something about my nose I presume?" to this he smiled at her again and she nodded blindly entranced by his every word.

"There is a reason for that I assure you. You see, my Father and mother met while she was in America for college. Unfortunately my father didn't stay around long," Nicholas frowned but then continued

"So I'm staying with my Grandmother and carrying out a nice job here. When I heard there was an All-American Sweetheart here I came down to see how the princess was after her nasty blackout. I thought it would be nice for you to be able to communicate with someone you understand before you're plunged into the culture shock of discovery learning."

As Carmen took in all of this the doctor moved around and checked her pulse and temperature. She let him, feeling shocks of electric passing through her skin every time his warm, gentle hands touched her skin. When he was finished Carmen looked him straight in the eyes. She could almost feel the heat in the room raising and the machine hooked up to her finger stared beeping a bit faster. He smiled and she blushed, and broke the glance before she could embarrass herself more. He leaned down until his lips almost touched her ear and whispered:

"You're friend is in the hall. I'm not allowed to let people in unless they are relatives but since I see you're like her sister I'll write in the okay. I like you too and that's always a plus. Just don't get too excited before we get back your test results." he brushed his lips on her ear and stood up. "After all a girl doesn't collapse for three days without any reason whatsoever right?" With a final wink he walked out of the room, once again entranced by his clipboard.

* * *

Bridget

Bridget couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the fight. It had been the final straw before she had decided to hop a plane to the UK and become the soccer star she had always dreamed of being. Before then she had decided that she didn't want to leave the US or her friends, but the fight changed it all. She needed to remember what had happened. She needed to remember how to cry. Nestling herself into Eric's arms she began to tear down the wall of memories that should have been forgotten.

_She walked into his room and into his arms. He stood there shocked, just holding her, letting her cry it all out. She cried about living without her family, she cried about living too far from her friends, and he simply listened. When she had apologized for making a fool of herself she started to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. He wanted to hear what she had to say, as a friend of Tibby's she was important too. As they talked about everything from family to death to fears and love, they moved closer to each other, as if a bridge was slowly connecting them at the heart. _

_When Bridget leaned in for a hug their eyes me and a jolt of electricity had flown through them. They kissed and it was purely passion, a way to let out anguish and emotions. They ended up on the bed somewhere in the midst of it all. In their heat and sweat and passion they failed to notice the knock on the door. It had been Carmen, coming to find Brian to help search for Bridget. After she had left the room it was pure hell. Bridget half threw on her clothes and ran after Carmen begging forgiveness and pleading for her silence. Carmen simply told her that it was her choice and that Tibby had a right to know but she wasn't going to say anything. Carmen remained silent, as she had promised, but Bridget's conscience was heavy. _

_The fight stemmed from Carmen's silence. Lena had been very hurt by not being told anything, even after Tibby knew, no one had enlightened Lena into the situation until Carmen, Bridget, and Tibby confronted each other. Lena was very hurt by that. Carmen was hurt by the fact that Bridget had thrown her in as an excuse, and Tibby had simply agreed by screaming that Carmen should've told her. Bridget and Tibby for obvious reasons stopped speaking to each other. _

_Tibby tried later to apologize to Lena, but she had already left for Greece, and beyond that was still too hurt to want to speak to them. Bridget had tried to speak with Carmen but had always gotten brushed off. They had all fallen out. The Pants had lost their magic. And that was why Bridget ran. She ran to escape everything that had been said. She ran to escape from her mistakes. She ran to hide from the shame of facing Tibby and Brian and the fear of facing Eric. For ten years she ran. In marathons, and soccer camps she ran, finally saving enough to accept and invitation to a well-known British soccer team. As she traveled over there, she realized she was still running._

Bridget realized she was crying, as warm tears rolled down her face and splashed onto Eric's arm. She was quietly sobbing, the tears flowing freely until Eric pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear "You're okay, you'll always be safe with me."


	4. The Beginning of a New End

AN-the end is comnig soon... I promise... It's not that long, I'm sorry... i've been bsuy.. so yeah... don't hate me... happy chapter this time! yay!  
333

I own nothing but the sexy doctor and the baby

* * *

Carmen woke in pain. She screamed out loudly and shook. Sweat dripped from her body and fell to the white linen sheets that lined the bed she was in. A flustered Lena came in completely calm and wiped her face with a cool rag.

"shhhh Carmabella. You'll be okay" Lena mumbled and held Carmen as tears of her own fell into Carmen's quickly thinning black hair. Kostos stood in the doorway, his normally tall self almost crumbling as he saw the decay of Carmen.

"Lena, I think it's time that we call Bridget and Tibby." Kostos proceeded carefully with this. He did not want to upset Carmen, who was getting sicker by the day from the cancer, nor did he want to upset Lena, who was already showing some problems from her pregnancy. Lena nodded in agreement, and pulled the phone close. After releasing Carmen, who had fallen asleep again, she picked up the receiver and dialed the New York number, collect.

* * *

Tibby knew who was calling before she answered. And she knew the reason why. The second she answered the phone and heard Lena's small quivering voice say "Carmen and I need you here, bring Bridget with you." She answered "We're on a plane" and hung up. She grabbed Bridget and left a note for Brian and they each packed a small bag. They waited in the terminal for three hours to catch their plane into Athens. And in that three hours they hadn't spoken a word.

* * *

Nicholas Tzeranis paced anxiously and waited for the results back. If they came back positive that meant the last three months of joy with the woman he fell in love with was about to end. If they were negative that meant he could spend more time with her. He remembered the first day he had received the results of her cancer. It was malignant and spreading through her back. She cried on his shoulder and fell asleep on him for that whole night He had held her as she received chemo, and now, despite what his colleagues said about becoming too attached to a patient, he was waiting for the test results to see if she was in fact dying.

* * *

Bridget and Tibby waited in the hospital wing with Lena. Tibby had thrown up before hand, and now she was regretting going in to see Carmen. Carmen's pale body had frightened her. She ran out of the room and threw up the disgusting hospital food into a small basin that a nurse handed her. Lena sat between Tibby and Bridget and held both their hands. She squeezed them when Nicholas came back through the hallway holding a sealed yellow envelope. He stopped in front of them and looked into their tear stained red eyes, hoping his did not look the same. They stood up as he slipped the results out of the envelope and looked them over. The three words he said sent Lena into a dead faint on the plastic covered couch, and Tibby and Bridget sobbing rushed to collect her. " She's in Remission".

* * *

Carmen heard the sobs from the hallway and could not distinguish from joyful, or terrified. She couldn't understand what was going on. These days she was sicker than ever, all day now, and she was quickly gaining back the weight the chemo had dropped from her. She gasped when she realized the signs. She counted the days since her and Nicolas ahd last been together. That one sparkling dazzling night they were together. She added the numbers and realized what had actually happened that night.

"Nicholas" Carmen cried afraid of what he was to tell her.

"You're in remission" Nicholas cried before swooping down on her and planting a large kiss on her lips. She smiled when he released her lips, and she looked him in the eye.

"I may be in remission, but I'm also pregnant" She smiled. Nicholas' eyes opened wide and he leapt in the air. He went to shout into the hallway, but Carmen stopped him, and told him that she wasn't entirely sure. For this, Nicholas kissed her again. Once the congratulations of remission to Carmen wore off, Nicholas lay beside her in the hospital bed and held her close. Her head rested on his chest and she heard his murmur of "I love you" mixed with his heartbeat.

"I love you too" she said slowly as she drifted off into a deep medicated sleep.


	5. Moonlit EmbraceThree Girls?

AN-This is the end… I hope you like it

One year later…

Nicholas held a raven-haired, Olive skinned and green-eyed baby in his hands. She was three months old now and he loved her very much. He was relaxing in cooing at her in a wooden chair, in a house on the coast of Greece. He bounced the beautiful baby Lola on his knee and then looked through the doorway at a heavy voice

"Nicky! Don't bounce the baby, she just ate she'll get sick!" Nicholas smiled as his plump gorgeous brown-eyed wife stepped out onto the terrace. She looked radiant since the remission. And that she was, radiant. She too the baby into her arms and Nicholas stood up and pulled the two girls close to him.

"My señoritas." Carmen laughed at his attempt to speak Spanish with his slight Greek accent. The small family of three held each other close until a knock came at the gate. In walked Bridget and Eric squabbling over naming the baby Theresa or Tina, with Bridget's insistence for Tina. Bridget was thoroughly pregnant, and Eric had finally gotten over his pride and asked her to marry him. Bridget's long blonde hair was gone now, instead she had shoulder length curly locks Her body was still lean and fit, but there was a large hump to her stomach. She was almost due, and still looked like she had months to go. Eric grabbed a beer from the cooler and sat to talk to Nicholas for a while. Bridget and Carmen hugged each other and then smiled, laughing about all the silly things that had happened over the years. Next to arrive was Lena with her Grecian baby. Another girl was adding to the tradition of the pants. Lena and Kostos had been having problems. However, instead of Divorce, Kostos was sticking it out. Kostos came behind Lena with a smile and walked up to Carmen.

"Carmen, I know how you would like to be with your Nicholas, but could you please keep Cara for the night? I have plans with my Lena."

"Does your Lena know about your plans?" Bridget asked, mocking his Greek accent. Kostos just smiled at her. Carmen laughed at the smirk on his face, and accepted to keep the baby with her.

Last to enter was Tibby and Brian. They held their baby Breanna, a cute little thing with curly brown hair, and smiled and laughed. The night went without a hitch. The baby's cooed at each other in a large playpen, and Kostos and Lena left early to go to their own party.

"More babies!" was what was shouted through the Grecian village. Tibby and Brian collapsed, exhausted from their flight back into Greece. They had had a few drinks, and then went to sleep on the pull out futon in Carmen's small sitting room. Bridget and Eric said their good-byes and went back to the hotel. Nicholas Pulled Carmen in and kissed her forehead

"Do you believe that this is the end?" he asked her softly

"Good lord no!" Carmen shouted, "The end is only the beginning of another adventure." Carmen wrapped her arms around Nicholas and pulled him into a moonlit embrace that lasted the whole night through.


End file.
